


-.-. --- -. -. . -.-. - .. --- -. [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blindness, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "-.-. --- -. -. . -.-. - .. --- -." written by Mad_Maudlin]</p>
<p>An accident offworld leaves Rodney feeling disconnected from the world around him. Luckily John and his friends are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-.-. --- -. -. . -.-. - .. --- -. [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [-.-. --- -. -. . -.-. - .. --- -.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54891) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2009.

**Length:** 35:26

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 16.3 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/connection)  
[ Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 16.9 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/connection-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/1669.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/1513.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty new to creating podfic when I recorded this and I got a little experimental with sound effects.


End file.
